


Milk Day

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cloud Meadow AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Milking, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: When the barn doors opened and you saw Enji, you couldn’t stop the flood of excitement in your system. You ran to him, mooing with your urgent need to be milked. You pressed your breasts into him, desperate for him to understand what you wanted.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Kudos: 148





	Milk Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OKAY I’M MAKING THE MONSTER!READER REQ RIGHT NOW: i think it’d be nice to turn the tables on holstaur!enji, so maybe breeder!enji milking a cow reader or making her cum? if that doesn’t do it for you, i’m happy with anything with a monster!reader! love your writing btw

Trigger Warning: Lactation/breast feeding, big ol’ tiddies, reader is a cow monster

It had been so long since you’d been milked. Your owner had been busy with some of the other monsters and getting them to the guild, which left you neglected with your swollen and full breasts. Of course, you could just milk yourself, but you’d become so reliant on Enji and he felt so good when he rubbed your breasts and pinched your nipples with his huge fingers… Just the thought of it was getting you wet. 

When the barn doors opened and you saw Enji, you couldn’t stop the flood of excitement in your system. You ran to him, mooing with your urgent need to be milked. You pressed your breasts into him, desperate for him to understand what you wanted. 

“I know,” he said, patting your head, “I’ve neglected you for too long.” He lead you over to the milking station, which you had already set up, with a bucket for your milk and stool for Enji. “You’re so needy that you already set up your station by yourself,” he mused. He sat down and you immediately took your position, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your face into his throat. He grumbled when your horn poked his cheek. 

Enji’s hands were hot and huge. While they were unable to wrap around your giant breasts, they managed to rub all of your aching parts. It felt so good, pressure building in your core and the base of your nipples. You wanted him to pinch you, to pull on your nipples to let the milk out. Your clit was aching too and you couldn’t stop rubbing your thighs together. The two of you had barely started and you were already ready to orgasm. 

He began to massage your aerelos with the base of his hand, causing you to quiver with every shift of his hand. You mooed at him, wanting so badly for him to alleviate the pressure building inside you. It was so intense and felt so good. You wished you had something to rub your clit against. 

And finally, he pulled. Those thick, calloused, fingers of his pinched onto your nipples, milk exploding from your nipples into the bucket. The orgasm that overtook your body had you screaming, squeezing Enji for purchase. Yes, this is what you’d wanted for so long and now you had it. 

The milking of your nipples stop. You felt Enji push you back. “I think I deserve a treat for my hard work, too.” His hot mouth wrapped around you breast, suckling you and lapping at your nipple with his tongue. The pressure in your core was building again and you pushed your breast into his face, begging for more. “You still have energy, huh?” Enji murmured. “I’ve got something you can milk, then.”


End file.
